


All You Need is Love (And Coffee)

by chocobobutt, ibdylanocryin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Daddy Gladdy, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Flustered Ignis Scientia, Gladnis Week, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Single Dad AU, Soft Gladiolus Amicitia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobobutt/pseuds/chocobobutt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibdylanocryin/pseuds/ibdylanocryin
Summary: Gladiolus Amicitia is a single dad working through college and a job with the help of his family. While his job has basically taken over what little social time he had, its also gifted him a joy in getting to see a regular at his shop, a man by the name of Ignis.





	All You Need is Love (And Coffee)

**Author's Note:**

> A simple coffee shop au written between myself and @ibdylanocryin
> 
> We have a lot more planned with this au and it's going to be super cute and I look forward to it. If you like the story and want to talk more about it you can reach us on our tumblrs:
> 
> @fieryknowledge  
> @shieldoftheprince

It was only two weeks until classes resumed but Ignis was of course still on campus. It was nice to have a relatively quiet floor finally at his apartment and while he still didn't think the food at the cafeteria was the best, at least he didn't have to fight for the good stuff like their pizza. Yes, he did indulge in their junk food from time to time as it was exceptionally bad for him and such tasted amazing. This morning he was taking it easy as he didn't need to be at his internship for another two hours and decided to stop at the cafe on campus he'd been eyeing for months. It wasn't too busy when he walked in and was greeted with welcomes from the staff. He went over to the menu and of course the ebony caught his eye. It was a dark blend of coffee with a hint of chocolate in it but usually had to be brewed via drip to get the best flavor from the beans. Luckily this cafe had it and Ignis almost eagerly went to the counter. The man at the register was busy reading something before he noticed a customer and quickly came to attention. He was a beast of a man but in an incredibly handsome way. The first thing Ignis noticed were those stunning amber eyes then of course the muscles came second and Ignis almost was at a loss for words. 

 

"Morning, could I get a venti Ebony please?" Speaking helped distract him from the handsome stranger. He hoped this man could make a good ebony because if he could Ignis would surely make a point to visit more often.

 

It was the first chill day Gladio's had in while since having started work in the campus cafe. Which in his eyes could be considered an extended break seeing as he would be on the go once again as soon as his shift for the day is over with. He had classes to attend, studying to do, as well as a child to take care of. All of these things didn't leave him much of a social life when it came down to it, but everything he did was to ensure that he and his son could afford a better life later without having to rely on his dad, as much as he did help at least with the living expenses. Everything else? He worked for on his own. Fortunately for him he still had a bit of time to devote more of to his son before the spring semester started up again and he'd be running around like a chicken with its head cut off. For now though, he's learn to savor every break he could get these days, because Gladio's life always seemed to throw him in other directions fast. Especially now of all times, when he wasn't quite worried about finding a girlfriend or boyfriend to devoted what time he could find to. Of course, that's when life decides to drop things you didn't really realize you needed.

 

The accented voice that pulled him from the book he was reading caught his attention, and then he was hooked. A tall, well dressed man with striking emerald green eyes half hidden behind a pair of glasses stood in front of him, and it made him straighten up on the spot. "Sure thing," He smiled at the man with a nod. "Venti Ebony coming right up. Can I get your name please?"

 

"Ignis." He said as politely as he could. He didnt think it possible for someone to look as good as this man did and have a charming voice to boot. It was deep and gruff yet still young for his age. Ignis could only imagine what time would do to make that voice something alluring im itself. Now was not the time for ogling a cafe worker, though Ignis did make a point to look for his name tag which was missing. 

 

Before he could perhaps start a conversation as there was not many here, his phone rang from a message and saw it was from one of his bosses. It seemed he wasn't going to have to come in today and Ignis was not happy. This was the fourth time they had told him in two weeks not to show and with his scholarship he needed many hours in his internship, it wasn't his fault he was so competent that he completed his tasks quicker then they could keep up with. A frown marred his features as he quickly decided to shoot his counselor an email even though she wouldn't be back to check it until school started again. Perhaps it was time to get a new internship. While he was busy with his phone he failed to hear the other man ask him something and he looked up confused. "I'm so sorry, could you repeat that?"

 

"Ignis," Gladio repeated as he grabbed a black marker to write the name down on the cup, setting it to the side before glancing back up at the man with a bright smile. "Got it. I'll have that Ebony ready for you in a spilt." He set off to do his task, but not before getting a quick glance of Ignis as he took a call. He was surpised how fancy he seemed in comparison to the rest of the students on campus, even though simple business casual style wasn't exactly cream of the crop, but it was definitely an offset from the usual sweatpants and hoodie clad students that came around. Well, there was that and Gladio did find him to be very attractive in said attire. "Venti Ebony for Ignis," Gladio called out as he sat the cup down on the counter, waiting for Ignis to turn and notice that his drink was ready. It took him a moment, and it seemed that he didn't realize what he said, which only made Gladio smile. "I said your Ebony's ready," he chuckled. "long day ahead?"

 

A light flush of embarrassment colored his face as he shook his head. "Sadly the opposite. I've now had a cleared schedule again and have nothing to do." He sighed and took the drink, feeling the warmth in the cup. After having paid he brought it up close and the delicious smell instantly cheered him up a little. "It smells delicious, thank you." With a smile and a tip in the tip jar he walked over to a nearby table to enjoy his drink. When he took his first sip he realized how utterly delicious it was. He'd had what he thought to be the perfect cup of Ebony prior to this but nothing tasted anything as good as this blend did. He quickly enjoyed another sip and looked back at the man who'd made his drink, offering a smile. He'd have to order another before he left.

 

After his coffee was done and he had sorted some sort of a normal new schedule for himself and applied to a few other internships, Ignis happened to look back at the handsome barista and noticed he happened to be looking right at him. From where he sat those amber eyes seemed dazed, as if not truly staring at him but thinking and Ignis couldn't help the blush that brushed his cheeks. He hadn't been on a date in awhile and the man was surely handsome although a stranger. The smile on the barista's face, Gladio if he remembered the name tag correctly, was dreamy and Ignis had to turn away for a moment. His grip on his paper cup tightened a moment as probabilities of asking him for a date went through his head. The worse response would be a simple no and possibly a smile and Ignis decided it was worth it if that was the worst possibility. Taking a deep breath to center himself he stood and went back to the counter, noticing how Gladio shifted when he came close and a flush was also on his face. "Could I trouble you for another for the road?"

 

Gladio was definitely dazed alright. From the moment the other man walked away from the counter, he found himself lost in a daydream of what could be. It really wasn't a secret to the other employees that worked there about how much he harbored a crush on their regular patron, absolutely loved thinking about how nice it would be to have Ignis greet him with that same smile every day and have the gesture only be meant for him. Of course, that simple thought spiraled off to another of Gladio getting to see what freshly brewed Ebony tasted like from Ignis's lips, and then another thought veering off into dangerous territory until he was abruptly yanked from said daydreams by none other than Ignis himself. "Huh?" He quickly responded, the obvious flush settled onto his cheeks. "I mean, yeah, of course. I'll have a fresh cup ready to go in a sec."

 

"Thank you Gladio." The way gladio had flushed at him made his heartbeat a little faster and it was better to ask now while his confidence was up and feeling good then to delay any further. "I'm terribly sorry if this isn't welcomed, but seeing as my schedule is free and not many are here on break, would you perhaps like to join me for an off campus meal?" The way his voice had quieted at the end showed his quickly wavering confidence and he almost regretted asking for a moment. He was already second guessing his chances with such a man, surely Ignis wasn't going to be his type, regardless of that dreamy look that had been staring at him.

 

For a moment it was like Gladio's brain short circuited and his mouth couldn't find the correct words to respond with, let alone his body find the right movements to make as to not make him look so awkward. "I uh," Gladio stuttered, somehow finding it in him to trip over air and make himself look even more stupid than he felt. "Yeah--I mean yes! I'm sure one of my buddies here won't mind covering for me. I would definitely love to join you." He may have been offering up his best smile, but Gladio was mentally kicking himself. Since when did he manage to lose all of his debonair suave personality in a matter of seconds?

 

The stammering and trip had him relaxing and he felt a bit bad for feeling better at Gladio's discomfort. It did show him that this date had maybe been long coming and gave him hope. He still couldn't help but chuckle for a moment, hiding it but not his smile behind the palm of his hand. "I'd very much appreciate and look forward to it." He took out a notepad from his pocket and reached over the counter to borrow one of the black sharpies they wrote on the cups, writing his number down. "Call me when you come up with a time. I'll be waiting for it."

 

Gladio got to work fixing Ignis' second order of Ebony, being sure to put that extra care in making sure that the caffeinated beverage was just to his liking. He was just beginning to get used to the idea of a date with his long time crush until he found himself exchanging the coffee out with a piece of paper with his name on it. Suddenly he found himself searching for the proper words again. If this is the way he was going to act beforehand, then lord help him when it was actually time for the real deal. "Promise not to make you wait too long." Gladio gave himself a pat on the back for the comeback, though he was pretty sure that his current expression completely gave away how enamored he was with Ignis. As the other smiled at him, paid and started to leave the dread settled in. He had a date with Ignis, his long standing crush as was going on his first date in awhile since becoming a father. He hoped to whatever astral was listening that this wasn't going to be a disaster.


End file.
